Tokka and Rahzar
Tokka and Rahzar are two fictional mutant villains in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related media. They first appeared in the 1991 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. Rahzar was played by Mark Ginther and Tokka was played by Kurt Bryant. They were both voice-acted by Frank Welker. The design of Tokka in the movie was inspired by the drawings of comic book artist and writer Stephen R. Bissette. Film When The Shredder found out that the substance that mutated the Turtles had been created by TGRI (Techno-Global Research Industries), he sent his Foot Soldiers to steal the ooze and kidnap head TGRI scientist, Professor Jordan Perry. Shredder instructs Perry to use the ooze to mutate an Alligator Snapping Turtle and a Gray Wolf (kidnapped from the Bronx Zoo) which resulted in the creation of Tokka and Rahzar. However, Jordan had secretly altered the mutagen, and as a result, the two mutants had the intelligence of human infants. Saki ordered the monsters to face him in battle, to teach them who their master was, except the infantile mutants misinterpreted the word "master", thinking it meant "mamma", and hugged him instead. Angered, Shredder ordered them to be destroyed, but Perry had sympathy for them and showed Saki their total obedience to him and that, as they were "playing" in the junkyard, partially lifting a skid steer, they had great strength. This prompted Shredder to keep them alive. Despite their low intelligence, the two mutants' incredible physical strength made them more than a match for the Turtles. On their first encounter at Shredder and Tatsu's junkyard base, the Turtles were ill-prepared and barely managed to escape when trying to save their brother Raphael from capture and rescue Dr. Perry. During the escape they trapped Tokka in a manhole from the waist down. Michaelangelo teased Tokka and tickled the bottom of the snapper's clawed feet. Later that night, Shredder let them loose in the city, telling to 'go play', which they did by tipping over cars, knocking down telephone poles, and trashing buildings. After doing a report on the devastation the next day, April O'Neil was confronted by the Foot with a message for the Turtles: If they didn't meet the Foot at a construction site near the docks, Shredder would set Tokka and Rahzar out again into Central Park. As many people would get hurt, the Turtles and Splinter agreed that there was no other choice but to face Shredder. But the professor had a plan; with the help of Donatello and Keno and using the contamination is the ooze that mutated Tokka and Rahzar as a basis, Dr. Perry prepared an anti-mutagen to de-mutate them, which had to be ingested. During their second encounter at the construction site, amidst a distraction, Leonardo and Michaelangelo trick Tokka and Rahzar into eating the antidote (they froze the concoction into ice cubes and then hid them in a box of donuts, which they then offered to the two mutants as the "ritual of the traditional pre-fight donut"). Rahzar and Tokka devoured some of the donuts with continued coaxing from the Turtles. Surprisingly, Rahzar, regardless of his infant-like mentality, figured that something was wrong with the situation, and crushed one of the donuts in his claw, to discover the anti-mutagen cube. Enraged, Tokka and Rahzar smashed Michaelangelo through a wall and into the Dockshore Club interrupting a crowded dance concert by Vanilla Ice. As the final showdown commenced at the club, Leo and Raph were fending off Rahzar and Tokka's snapping attacks. Dr. Perry informed them that their repeated burping was slowing the anti-mutagen and that carbon dioxide was needed to speed up the demutation. The Turtles knocked their foes off their feet and flat on their backs with a couple of barrels they found somewhere in the concert, and then the turtles shoved fire extinguishers into the creatures' mouths, which administered the needed carbon dioxide to reverse the mutation. Finally, the antidote took effect and the two mutants returned to their normal animal forms. What happened to them after this is unknown, though it is most likely that they could've been sent back to the Bronx Zoo. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze Character Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III Character Category:TMNT Character Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) Character